Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) fabrication involves a plurality of processes, including a photolithography process. A photolithography tool to implement the photolithography process includes a chemical supply arrangement to provide multiple chemicals from multiple chemical containers. When a chemical container is replaced with a new container, a barcode attached to the new chemical container may be scanned to identify chemical type. However, it is hard to prevent errors, for example where one chemical container is scanned but another one is used instead. Especially when two or more chemical containers are to be replaced at the same time, misplacement of chemicals can happen and cause processing failure.